onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukumo
Tsukumo 'is a rare sword owned by Nikolai Iman and is the sword that gave him his nickname. Abilities Tsukumo is a very special sword and not unlike the Seven Stars Sword in the sense that it possesses a special power without the use of a Devil Fruit.Tsukumo's ability is poison. The Spider Hand Guard is somehow able to release different types of venoms into a canal in the blade, which in turn transfers the poison to the opponent on contact. The spider on the blade also has the ability to 'come to life', in which case it will remove itself from the blade and jump into the opponent. If it bites the victim, then the entire body will be paralyzed and they will become unable to move. Venom Types *'Paralysis - The first and most basic of Venom. It is a metallic green liquid. It has the ability to paralyze any area it cuts. Antidote needed to cure. *'Hallucinogen' - As it says. The second Venom. This venom is light blue and causes the victim to hallucinate. Nikolai has no control over what they see or feel. It depends entirely on the psyche of the victim. Can last anywhere from five minutes to an hour. *'Hypersensitivity' - The third Venom. It is a neon yellow color. It increases all of the senses in the body to a potentially painful degree. When infected with this venom, only slight touch, sound, and other sensational impulses need to be activated to produce an overwhelming effect. (i.e., the slightest touch will hurt, the slightest sound will injure the ears). Can last anywhere from five minutes to three hours depending on the amount of poison. *'Lethal' - The Final Venom, only revealed under the light of the full moon. It is the silver color of the moon, and glows as such. This venom will kill its host within hours after the injection. It kills very slowly, and very painfully. Nikolai and other members of the Lightning Crew are the only ones who carry the antidote. NOTE: It is believed that there are more venoms then this, however, Nikolai has yet to unlock them. Weakness Tsukumo is a very tempermental blade, and tends to only work for swordsmen which it respects. At this point in time, it is Nikolai, and in the hands of any other swordsman, its venom will not work. It also has a particular blood lust, which can be quite dangerous to a benevolent wielder. Appearance Tsukumo is a black sword with a large spider for a hand guard. Its name literally means 'Steel Spider', and it is a very famous blade. The spider hand guard is a black widow and has the ability to fill the sword with various poisons. It is long and the blade is wide and razor sharp, giving it a wide range. History The Legend According to legend, thousands of years ago, Tsukumo was once an actual living creature - an enormous Black Widow. This spider dwelled within the forests of an island in the Grand Line, watching potential pray that would enter its forest from the nearby village. On the nights of the full moon, it would leave its dark dwelling to enter the village, where it would take a selected sacrifice from the villagers. For hundreds of years, the villagers obliged to this immortal demon, which they called the Steel Spider, because of its strength, strong as steel. Then one day, on the night of the full moon, the Steel Spider asked for the daughter of the village leader. This girl was afraid to die, and the parents refused to let her go, so in her place, they sent her disguised brother, who willingly volunteered. Upon returning to his dwelling, the Steel Spider, realizing he'd been tricked, became angry. He returned to the village before the next full moon, surprising all, and killed the Lead family and all who got in his way for their deciet and foolishness. The village, saddened and angered by this event, decided it was time, once and for all, to act. They sent a runner to locate the greates magician warrior he could find and bring him back to the village. For several months, the Steel Spider's ritual continued, then, one night, the runner returned with the magician, who would not give his name. The villagers told him of their heartache and fear and the Magician decided to help. But the Steel Spider had seen the magician come through the forest, so when he returned the night of the full moon, he demanded that the stranger be his sacrifice. The Magician obliged, following Steel Spider into the forest. When they arrived at his dwelling, the Magician cast his spell on the Steel Spider, turning him into the black blade Tsukumo. The Magician returned to the village the next day, carrying the sword, and the village rewarded the Magician by making him their leader. The Steel Spider was renamed in Japanese as Tsukumo. Through The Years For hundreds of years, Tsukumo has passed from hand to hand, great warrior to great pirate, and always following in its wake was bloodshed and tragedy. The blade was always believed to have been cursed, and those who did survive weilding it were driven mad by its bloodlust. More then once, Tsukumo has bene locked away from the hands of man, and each time, has been re-discovered. Always, it has made sure that those who were not worthy to weild it were killed - a slip of the hand. Only on rare occasions did a worthy partner ever come to be. It was locked away within a cave on Nikolai's home island one hundred years before the twelve year old boy found it, and to this day, Tsukumo continues to obey its new master, and no one else. Trivia Category:Swords Category:Weapons